Doyle's Family (Revamp)
by LadySora15
Summary: This is a revamping of my old story, "Doyle's Family". I have started over and have improved on my writing skills. In this story, my OC, Rikki and my friend Yosdellillan Skywalker's OC, Yosdel, come in. I hope you enjoy!
1. The Mysterious Girl

It all start when the Saturdays, a family of two secret scientists and their daughter and son, come to a small kingdom after hearing of a cryptid spotting. Their airship landed, and they exited off into the kingdom. It was sunny, not a cloud in the sky, and the entire kingdom was bustling. People smiling and greeting each other, music in the square, and the large stone castle standing proudly behind it all. However excited as Doc, Drew, and Zak were, Doyle seemed distant and unhappy to be there. "Whoa!" Zak smiled excitedly. "This is so cool!"

"Solaria is such a beautiful place." Yosdel, their older daughter, smiled as she ruffled Zak's hair a little. "Now, what exactly are we looking for?" She asked as Doc pulled out a small device.

"Not sure… it sounds like, from the description, we're looking for a volare lepus." Doc read through the report. "But as I recall, that species has been extinct for years."

Drew tilted her head and thought about it. "Well that's strange…"

Suddenly, they heard screaming, and got ready for a fight. "Ahhhh! It's gonna kill me! Help!" A boy, looking about seventeen screamed loudly in fear as he ran past.

"Get back here, you jerk!" A red headed girl, about the same age zipped by, gripping a bat in her hand.

They were gone in a matter of seconds, and Doc mumbled, "Nice kids…"

"Come on boys, let's keep moving." Drew said gently, as they walked further into the streets of Solaria.

After another hour went by, and no leads came up, they were about to give up. "I think I can help you lose causes." They flinched and turned to see the same young girl from earlier, a slight smirk upon her face.

"What do you mean?" Yosdel frowned slowly, crossing her arms.

The young girl rolled her eyes and sighed. "Don't play dumb with me. That 'strange' cryptid that you're looking for… here's some news for you. It's not here." She clapped her hands together. "You're welcome."

Drew looked at her and Zak asked in shock, "What do you mean it's not here?"

"Simple. Cryptid. Does. Not. Live. Here." She said as Doyle grunted and kicked a can.

"Well wasn't this just a great waste of time." He muttered as the others stared at him silently. "A waste of time coming to this place…" There was a sad look upon his face as he looked at the sky.

However, the sad moment didn't last long. The young girl interjected, "What's his problem?"

"I… I don't know." Drew whispered faintly as she, Doc, and Zak followed after him.

"Well… you guys have fun! I gotta go!" She ran off quickly as Drew chased after Doyle worriedly.

"Doyle! Doyle wait!" Drew called out as he continued to walk, not listening to them. "Doyle! Please… tell us what's going on." She begged as he turned around, his eyes watering.

"It doesn't matter." He said simply. "It just… doesn't matter… Okay? Can we go please?"

Drew sighed sadly and hugged him gently. "Doyle… whatever it is… you know you can tell us. We're your family."

That word caused Doyle to flinch. The only thing that escaped his mouth, was the faint word, "Family…"


	2. Secrets Revealed!

Zak stared at him and stayed silent as Yosdel asked, "Doyle?"

"I think… it's time I told you…" Doyle paused as he reached into his pocket, and grabbed a picture. He held it tightly before turning it to them. In the picture was a young woman with long, straight pink hair, bright purple eyes, a fair complexion, and a gentle smile. Beside her was Doyle, with a happy smile on his face. In front of them, a young boy with brown hair and blue eyes, whom looked to be about five years old. He was hugging a young four year old girl, whom bore a resemblance to Doyle. Her red hair was pulled into pigtails, and her eyes were black. "About my family."

"You have a family?" The four asked in complete shock as they stared at the photo.

Drew's eyes shifted from the picture to Doyle as she asked, "Why didn't you tell us you had a family?"

"That's because I don't. Not anymore… They were all killed. My wife, my son, my baby girl… our unborn… I lost them all. They were all slaughtered. Right before me." Doyle clenched his fists as he thought about it.

"Who would do something like that?" Yosdel asked in horror as she felt sad for him. She could tell that talking about his past was killing him inside.

"I don't know. I just… They never should have been dragged into this! All of this over some stupid artifact of power." Doyle angrily punched the wall of a nearby building. "They lost their lives over something so stupid!"

Quickly and hurriedly, Drew grabbed his arm, and Doc said, "Doyle calm down. I'm so sorry that happened to you."

To lighten the mood, or at least to attempt so, Drew led them to the front of the kingdom's high school. "Come on. I have a friend I want to introduce you all to." She smiled as they went inside, and Doyle sighed quietly. They headed to a classroom down the first hall after checking in, and Drew gently knocked on the door.

They headed inside, and Doyle, still upset and lost in thought, tripped over the trash can, and quickly recovered as the students began to laugh. "You always did know how to make an entrance, didn't you?" An older man, clearly the teacher of the class, sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry. We were looking for Amy Nelson." Drew explained quickly.

But Doc, looking around the room, realized it was a science class, and asked, "Would you mind if we sat in for a little while?"

"That sounds awesome!" Yosdel said excitedly. Travelling around the world didn't exactly give her a chance to be a normal student. Quickly, without the old man even agreeing, she sat down in an empty seat without realizing who was next to her.

"Well well well." The red head smiled. "It's you guys again. Crashing classes now?" She laughed quietly as the others sat down in empty chairs in the back. "Continue, Kami." A grin set upon her face as she watched him sigh.

"How many times must I tell you, you are a student. You are to refer to me as Mr. Shimizu." He said sternly before changing the slide on a large projected screen. "Now, as I was saying, there has been much debate on the controversial topic of cryptids. Those who believe, and those who do not."

"They're real." The girl smiled proudly, but frowned as the older boy from earlier countered, "So idiotic… Cryptids aren't real. Only fools believe in that crap."

"Hey." Yosdel frowned as she gave him a look. "It's not crap."

"Yeah, cryptids do so exist!" The red head said upset.

The boy rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're such a child. Only children believe in such mythical fantasy creatures."

"I'm a child? Who's the one in a tenth grade science class?" She glared, and their eyes were locked in anger.

"Kenta! Rikki! Enough!" Kami snapped as the two froze and sat down quickly. "Now. Shall we continue?" All was well the rest of the class, and as soon as the bell rang, chaos ensued. The students packed up, chattering began, and Kami had to fight to finish talking. "Remember students! The packets on chapters eleven and twelve are due next class!" He watched as the students all left, and he watched Rikki pack up slowly.

"Why does that jerk have to start stuff all the time?" She muttered, grabbing a book from Yosdel, whom had picked it up from the ground.

Kami sighed and looked at her sadly. "I'll speak to his mother later." He watched as she left silently, and Doyle approached.

"Your name is… Kami?" He asked. "You taught my science class when I went to school here…"

"That's right, Doyle. It's been a while." Kami smiled slightly as Yosdel saw a journal decorated with stickers, and picked it up.

"Excuse me? I think that girl left this here." She said, keeping it away as Zak reached for it.

Kami looked at her and nodded. "Yes. That's hers. I have a meeting to go to. Would you mind taking that to her? She's headed to the gym. Doyle can show you the way."

"Yeah." Doyle nodded slowly, and silently led them to the gym. There were three sets of double doors leading into the large gym. It was newly refurbished and the floor were clean, freshly painted, and shining. They saw kids stretching, a few walking, and others sitting lazily on the bleachers, waiting for instruction.


	3. Another Encounter

Drew looked around, and smiled as she spotted another woman, with short blonde hair pulled into a bun, wearing sweat pants, and a school shirt. "Amy!"

Hearing her name, the woman looked up, and a smile formed upon her face. "Drew? Is that really you? It's been so long!" Her and Drew embraced, as old friends do. "You have a family now." She said happily as Yosdel and Zak waved quietly.

They talked as Doyle spotted Rikki, and approached her with the journal, which Yosdel had given to him. "Hey! My journal! I must have left that in Kami- I mean Mr. Shimizu's class! Thanks man!" She smiled and grabbed the journal. "No telling what would happen if someone got ahold of this and read it."

"Yeah… You're welcome." Doyle looked away and sat down as Rikki hurried off to set up volleyball nets. He stared at her sadly and looked pained. He thought to himself, _"Why… Why do you remind me so much of her? So much of my baby girl… when I know she's dead… I saw it… he killed them… all of them… I held her cold, lifeless body in my arms… Why do you torment me?! This is torture… You look just like my little Fiona… but it's impossible…"_

Suddenly, Doyle was snapped back into reality when Zak snapped in his face. "Hey! Uncle Doyle! We're asking you a question!" He said, trying to get Doyle to focus.

Yosdel tilted her head and asked, "Uncle Doyle? What's wrong? You've been acting weird since we came into the school… Weirder than earlier."

"Huh? No. I'm sorry mini man, girl genius… I've just been thinking is all." Doyle responded. But he winced as he felt Zak's hand on the side of his head.

He laughed devilishly and asked, "Hey? Did you feel that? Are you back with us now?"

Annoyed, Doyle flicked him in his head, "Why you… Did you feel that? You little…"

"Ow! Hey!" Zak said upset as Yosdel shook her head.

"Guys look!" Yosdel said, changing the mood. "There's that girl! Rikki!"

They watched Rikki as she glared at Kenta. "Hey! Butt face! Your team against my team! Fair game, standard rules. Got it? No cheating like you did last time!" She bounced the ball off of his head as he growled and glared back.

"Whatever, you losers are going down!" Kenta hissed as Rikki smirked a cocky smirk, one very similar to Doyle's.

Rikki spit in her hand and held it out to Kenta as he looked disgusted. "Bring it. May the best man win."

"Oh gross!" Kenta backed away. "Let's just start, freak."

Rikki threw the ball up and served it with skill, grace, and power, hitting it clear over the worn out net.

Yosdel and Zak cheered excitedly as they watched, and Zak commented, "I never knew volleyball could be so intense!" They watched as Rikki jumped in front of a timid girl. She was small, shy, and frail looking.

"Ally, remember, don't be afraid! You can do this." Rikki urged as Ally took a deep breath, and nodded.

She hit the ball the best she could as she said, "Got it!" Ally looked proud of herself as Kenta smirked, and bumped it back, intentionally aiming it at Ally.

Quickly, a tall boy with short, black and wavy hair blocked Ally, and glared, "Don't you dare! Play fair, Kenta!" He growled in a thick Russian accent as he smacked the ball back.

"Leo, set me up!" Rikki smiled as she got close to the net, and Leo hit the ball to her, allowing her to spike it to the opposing team's side, winning the game. "Game, set, match! Booyah!" She smiled and clapped as her team celebrated.

Kenta, looking annoyed and outraged, responded, "Whatever. We went easy on you losers." He looked similar to Leo, but older, and had the same Russian accent.

"Yeah right. You just suck at sports." Leo rolled his eyes. "Sore loser."

This outraged Kenta, and he growled, "You're just mad because Rikki doesn't like you back." A smirk appeared upon his face as Leo turned a bright shade of red.

"Wh-What?! You shut up!" Leo shouted upset before tackling Kenta to the ground, and a fight broke out.

Kenta hit Leo in his face, and hissed, "Get off, twerp!"

"Rikki… make them stop." A boy, freshman level whispered as Ally looked worried.

Without haste, Amy hurried to the boys and pushed them apart. "Enough! Every class with you two… It's ridiculous!" She kept them separated as they glared at each other. "It's pointless to even attempt to speak with your father… So I will be giving your mother a call later today."

"Difficult, difficult boys." Rikki snickered, but almost immediately, the joking and teasing face disappeared.


End file.
